Pecado
by Miss Wong
Summary: Oneshot; Porque aunque Leon intentara resistir la tentación, era imposible evitarla. Ada Wong era un pecado, y la mejor forma de librarse del pecado, era cediendo a él.


**Disclaimer:** Todo de Capcom.

**Summary:** Oneshot; Porque aunque Leon intentara resistir la tentación, era imposible evitarla. Ada Wong era un pecado, y la mejor forma de librarse del pecado, era cediendo a él.

* * *

**Pecado**

**—o—**

—Estas molesto.

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Leon hizo una mueca de fastidio y la ignoró.

Ada, quien estaba reposada ligeramente contra la desgastada mesa del departamento de Leon, bebió otro sorbo de su copa de vino tinto, mirando a Leon sentado en el sofá, observando el nuevo plasma que había tenido la oportunidad de comprarse gracias a su gran paga como agente del gobierno; sin embargo, pensó Ada, tenía un pésimo sentido del estilo, su departamento era un desastre, no había decoración y todo estaba desordenado. No lo culpaba, Leon no podía permanecer más de una semana allí sin ser llamado por el presidente para hacer algún trabajo fuera de la ciudad y, a veces, del país.

—Apareces de la nada después de tres años. No pretendas que cuelgue globos, un cartel de bienvenida y haga un pastel —replicó, bebiendo un gran sorbo de vino.

—Tengo una vida ocupada, Leon. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera me encuentro en los Estados Unidos.

Él se volteó.

—Sí, ocupada siendo el chivo expiatorio de Wesker.

Ada resopló.

—Vaya, creí que estarías feliz de verme —se lamentó secamente, simplemente para fastidiarlo más. Sus asuntos con Wesker no eran de su incumbencia, incluso si aquel hombre le caía remotamente bien, ni en sus más locas pesadillas se permitiría a sí misma caer tan bajo y revelar sus planes, los sentimientos no existían a la hora de ser un espía, un mercenario. Y Ada sabía a la perfección como controlar sus emociones.

—O juegas con Dios, o juegas con el Diablo. Y el Diablo y yo no somos muy buenos amigos que digamos.

—No suelo jugar el juego de los demás, me resulta... aburrido.

Leon soltó una risa seca, para nada humorística, y siguió mirando la TV, un ataque bioterrorista en Alemania. Probablemente pensando si ella había tenido algo que ver con todo eso, y no se equivocaba, porque indirectamente estaba implicada. Con un suspiro de rendición y algo cansada de aquel estúpido y rencoroso juego, por el cual definitivamente no había venido, dejó la copa de vino sobre la mesa y caminó hacia él, sentándose en sus piernas con cada una alrededor de su cintura. Él suspiró, no estaba de acuerdo con aquél gesto, pero sin poder ser capaz de rendirse, ella sonrió ante ese gesto, pudo haberla quitado de encima suyo pero no lo hizo, por más molesto que se mostrara. Adoraba verlo tan débil frente a ella, adoraba poder manejarlo a su antojo, siempre había tenido ese efecto en los hombres, pero Leon era distinto, pues estaba completamente hechizado por sus encantos incluso a pesar de los años, puesto que la última vez que se habían visto fue en España, cuando Ada recuperó la muestra de La Plaga para Wesker.

—Te ves cansado —susurró ella, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por sus ojeras, él soltó un suspiro ante el tacto. Luego, recorrió sus manos desde sus mejillas hasta sus hombros, los cuales estaban rígidos—. Y tenso.

—No es como si tu presencia me relajara, ¿sabes? —comentó seriamente, pero con sarcasmo.

Ella curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Eres tan guapo cuando te enfadas —dijo ella, acercándose a sus labios para rozarles suavemente, sin convertirlo en un beso todavía. Lo estaba tentando, probando sus límites, y aunque los conocía de memoria disfrutaba verlo desmoronarse ante sus caricias.

Ada podía percibir la lujuria en su piel, en su respiración, y entonces besó sus labios. Deslizó suavemente la punta de su lengua contra su labio inferior, incitándolo a que hiciera algo, pues aún no le devolvía el beso, y llevo sus manos a su cabello, despeinandolo lentamente. Mordió sensualmente su labio, y entonces él cedió, como estaba segura que haría, y le devolvió el beso desesperado. Sus manos no la habían tocado hasta ese entonces, y cuando lo hicieron notó la ansiedad en ellas. Ella llevaba consigo unos jeans oscuros, ajustados y resaltando sus curvas, y una sensual blusa color rojo sangre, la cual Leon no dudó en quitar y tirar por allí. Incluso si Ada no sabía con exactitud qué sentimientos compartía con aquel muchacho honesto y desinteresado, supo que nadie la hacía sentir como él, y nadie la tocaba como él, sabía que Leon tenía experiencia con las mujeres, podía notarlo, sabía lo que hacía, sabía lo que a una mujer le gustaba.

Besándolo sin pudor, comenzó a desabrochar lentamente su camisa negra, arañando suavemente su contorneado pecho, y él deslizó su boca por su mentón hacia su cuello, mordiéndolo. Ada cerró los ojos, soltando un pequeño gemido e inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, permitiéndose un mejor contacto. Sin previo aviso y sin darse cuenta cómo, ella quedó bajo él, recostada en el incómodo sofá. Leon tomó el control e hizo un lento recorrido de besos húmedos desde su cuello, el centro de sus pechos ocultos bajo un bonito sujetador de lencería costosa, hasta su abdomen. Ada respiraba agitada, retorciéndose de placer, y entonces él la cargó por los muslos y su espalda impactó contra la pared más cercana, y un gemido brotó de sus labios, no podía esperar a tener sexo de verdad. Pero Leon la bajó y, luego de un beso lento y sensual, se apartó de ella, acomodándose un poco el cabello mientras se dirigía a la mesa por una copa de vino.

—Bueno, creo que es suficiente por hoy —anunció, despreocupado.

Ada, asombrada como muy pocas veces, con las sensaciones a flor de piel, bastante agitada y excitada, lo miró impactada y enfadada.

—¿Qué? —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Leon asintió, con la camisa abierta y luciendo extremadamente sexy, bebiendo un trago de su copa de vino y acercándose a ella con elegancia.

—¿Te molesta que te dejen así? —preguntó de forma burlona—. No te preocupes, lo entenderás. Además, te ves increíblemente guapa cuando te enfadas.

Ella resopló, irritada, y caminó hacia el sofá para tomar su blusa y colocársela de mala manera, no había planeado que la noche terminase de esta forma. Para nada.

—Debes estar bromeando —replicó, más para sí misma que para Leon.

Él soltó una pequeña risa, estaba disfrutando de ese poder, absolutamente.

—No lo hago. Simplemente te devuelvo una cucharada de tu propia medicina, dejarme con ganas y marcharte.

Ada sonrió seductoramente.

—¿Te dejo con ganas? —inquirió—. Me alegra saber que tengo ese efecto en ti.

Tomó su largo y diminuto bolso, en el que solo entraba su móvil y dinero, y se lo colgó. Caminó hacia él, pero él se aparto hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Ella rió un poco, y al llegar, se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Leon se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que te veré por ahí —comentó, utilizando sus mismas palabras.

Ella ladeó el rostro con algo de tristeza.

—¿Solo eso? ¿No me darás un beso de despedida?

Él la miró por unos segundos, bastante serio mientras que por dentro se preguntaba que demonios hacer. Entonces, tomó a Ada de la nuca y la acercó hacia él para presionar sus labios contra los suyos por unos segundos. Pero Ada no se rendiría tan fácilmente, rodeó sus brazos enteros alrededor de su cuello, abriendo su boca para profundizar el contacto, sintiendo en su lengua el dulce sabor a vino.

Entonces Leon no pudo aguantar, cerró la puerta, volvió a alzarla por los muslos y la llevó hacia su habitación para tener sexo de verdad, y del bueno. Mientras sentía una triunfante sonrisa en los labios de Ada, que lo besaban con desesperación.

Y ella supo que él era débil, porque aunque Leon intentara resistir la tentación, era imposible evitarla. Ada Wong era un pecado, y la mejor forma de librarse del pecado, era cediendo a él.

* * *

No sé como salió ésto, ni como se me ocurrió, solo sucedió. Se que Ada lo ama (?) pero me encanta ponerla como una hija de puta que juega con él, se me hace dramático y yo soy una drama queen de pies a cabeza. Tenía pensado que Ada terminara marchándose, pero no pude hacerlo, ya tuve bastante con que Leon la dejara ir en RE6, dejenme soñar ;_;

¿Reviews?

_**—Mel.**_


End file.
